Talk:Orianna/@comment-34037140-20180116092152/@comment-14081808-20180118112938
Alright, sure, that's a niche and late game scenario. If you don't take Cosmic Insight nor Ultimate Hat, your ult has a CD pf 48 seconds (an additional 12 - 16 seconds between casts with the normal 40% CDR (56 seconds with 30% CDR, the bare minimum for her from anything I have seen or read). Not crazy short, but to use it twice in a fight would require it be used early and then sort of stall for it again. Fair enough that it would be a bit underwhelming then. Understand, though, that the reason that I went for at least Ultimate Hat is that it's the best in the row for her. Once you have a Lost Chapter, you can make it through the laning phase pretty easily on mana, so Mana Band isn't all that necessary. The shield is nice, but Orianna has her own which is just better, but obviously could help her in a real pinch. But overall, Orianna wants to make it to late game, where she shines and ulti multiple people as often as she can to set up kills for herself and her team. The only reason she wouldn't take it then is if she went with a keystone not in Sorcery, of which only Electrocute makes any sense whatsoever if you can pull off a full combo consistently. So, outside of you doing a weird rune build, you are just going to have it. As for 40% CDR, she is a DPS, Zoning caster with a lot if utility. She does her damage primarily through her abilities. If you play her, you are buying/getting at least 30% CDR with a Morellonomicon and something defensive like Banshee's Veil. If you don't want to go the full 40%, that's fine. You still are getting damn close and you are still lowering her Ult CD at the same time. If you AREN'T building CDR, you just aren't going to have a fun time with so much time between your casts that you are doing nothing, lowering her DPS severely. (I also focused on that because you started bt saying that a shorter cooldown would be nice when it can already be made almost insanely short.) And if you want an ult that does damage, what exactly are you comparing it to? In terms of impact, what are you comparing it to? Most players rate it as one of the more impactful ultimates in the game. As dangerous as Malphite ult with your choice of delivery options. The ability to jumble the enemy team's positions and put their carries in front of the tanks all while rendering them unable to act or forcing a flash. All with a healthy AP ratio for an AoE spell. So, like I said, it's probably in the way the ability itself works (that's it's so Ball centric) that it feels like it is just another basic ability with a long cooldown. The very fact that it works like all her other abilities is the reason you are disappointed, but that's just how the champion works.